Bumping into each other
by CaseyJr
Summary: A new school, new friends, new gossip: Arizona and Tim Robbins were already used to such situations. They were army brats and knew how to survive as the "new ones". But this school was special. They would stay there longer and when Arizona starts to have crush on someone unexpected, her world is turned upside down. Meet Arizona and her brother, Callie, Addison, Mark...in highschool
1. I'm not just a baby sister!

_**Thanks for giving my story a chance. I'm aware that lots of people don't like high school fics where the main characters are way younger than in the show but I just happen to read one good high school fic some days ago and then suddenly had an idea in my mind too (and honestly, I'd love to see flahsbacks of a younger Callie and Arizona version). So, the setting isn't the hosptial but the high school and some of the Grey's orginal characters (who all belong to Shonda Rhimes) will come up. My great aim would be that this story leads to a following story that takes place in the normal setting, the Seattle Grace Hospital. But I'm not sure yet if I really have the time/patience to do that and it depends on you, the readers, as well. Please let me know what you like/dislike. Reviews motivate me a lot and I'm always open for any suggestions. So, now I hope that you enjoy the chapter and even if you don't agree 100% with everything, I'll be happy if you give my story a try ;-)**_

_**Your Caseyjr!**_

_**xxxxxxx**_

Arizona Robbins was used to moving from country to country, even from continent to continent. She was used being the new girl in school and normally she wasn't extremely excited but somehow today she was. "What's up with you today?" Tim asked his baby sister who looked worried out of the window.

"Nothing," Arizona continued staring out of the window and took a deep breath.

"C'mon, it won't be bad. They are just a year older. That's not much and you have your hot big brother on your side and if we're lucky we even have some classes together," Tim and Arizona had a great relationship. Both of them knew that they could always rely on each other and were happy to have each other in their lives. It was somehow one of the only constant things they had and being only one year apart also strengthened their relationship. Tim was sixteen years old, a very proud owner of a new car and very good-looking. In contrast to his sister he had a big statue, looked like a surfer boy and the moment he smiled and revealed his cute dimples, girls would fall in love with him. Both of them, Arizona and Tim, had a cheery personality and were glad that they would finally stay for three years at one place. Arizona was fifteen years old and had just skipped a year of school, so that she was in the same year as her brother now. Both of them liked the idea, they had had the same friends in the past anyways.

"I got your back, baby sis. Don't worry and just because this school is huge doesn't mean that there are other rules than at our other schools," Tim squeezed her shoulder when he stopped the car and wanted to get out.

"I know and you got mine and I'm not scared but I thought about it. Um…could we maybe not reveal that we're siblings?" Arizona smiled unsure at her brother who gave her a puzzled look.

"Why should we do that?" Tim was a little hurt and felt like he was happier than Arizona that they would have classes together.

"Don't give me that hurt puppy look. You know I'm happy that we're in the same grade but well, um…you also know that the girls always fall for you and they tend to use me to get to you. I don't want that to happen here because we'll stay here for a longer time and…and I want to have real friends and be just Arizona and not Tim's baby sister. I mean sooner or later everyone will know anyways." Tim was Arizona's most important person in her life and she was very proud of him but she definitely wanted a different start than in the last school.

"You're not just my baby sister. I don't have to remind you that boys tend to be nice to me because they crushed on you, huh? But, fine we can play that stupid game. But don't you think people will realize themselves? I mean, two new blonde, dimpled and blue eyed juniors?"

"I don't mean to hide it like…forever. Just…you know in the beginning and this is the largest school we've ever been to. Maybe we don't even have that many classes together."

"Okay, okay, fine. If that's what you want but if any boy is checking you out, I will definitely not step back and let him get away with it."

"Timothy!" Arizona laughed loudly and took her bag.

"Call me that again and I'll tell the whole school that you're a nerdy little bookworm who skipped a class," he teased her and slung his arm around her.

"You wouldn't. And I'm most definitely not a nerdy bookworm. It wasn't even my idea to skip a class. I'm already shorter than every 15 years old girl and now I have to deal with 16 years old."

"We're Robbins. We know how to deal with anything. So, I guess we go by ourselves into school if you don't want to be seen with your hot hot hot brother. Did I tell you I was hot?" Arizona slapped him playfully as he gave her a tight hug. "Do your wear your Heelys today?"

"No!" Arizona blushed and pushed him away.

"Good, because this isn't middle school. You're in highschool and in Miami now, so no Heelys or other kids' stuff that you love."

"Tim, don't freak me out, okay?" Arizona whined.

"Fine, take care, sis and if you need me…!"

"Just go!"

Arizona watched how her big brother ran to some boys to introduce himself. She always admired how fast Tim could make friends. Of course she knew that she would make some too but she was definitely shier than he was and always needed a moment to adjust to the new situations. Slowly she walked into the big hallway and tried to find the piece of paper that told her where she would have to go.

"Shit," she mumbled when she couldn't find it. The last thing she wanted now was being late on her first day. While she put her bag in front of her to find the piece, she didn't pay attention to the one standing in front of her. Without warning she ran into the girl, let out a shriek, tried to stop both of them from falling, which ended in landing right on top of the bigger girl.

"Ay!" the girl with long black hair, reddened lip and a low neckline moaned in pain. Arizona couldn't believe what had just happened as she tried to catch her breath. The girl under her was gorgeous and she couldn't help staring at her.

"Um…could you maybe get off of me?" the girl asked her, raised an eyebrow and then looked down at Arizona's hand who was laying on her breast. Arizona immediately took her hand away, blushed into the deepest red and jumped into a standing position.

"Oh my god, I'm so…so…sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down, I'm…are you hurt?" Arizona stuttered and realized that people started to stare at them, which made her blush even more.

"Good job, Blondie. Not everyone dares to knock Callie down," a blonde tall guy patted her shoulder and laughed at the girl named Callie.

"Shut up, Mark. I'm okay, but next time open your eyes, okay? I'm not keen on falling down again," Callie smiled, got up from the ground and looked down at Arizona whose heart was beating extremely fast.

"Freshman, huh?" a red haired girl came over to them with a sweet smile.

"Um…no, a junior but new," Arizona stuttered again. Normally she wasn't such a big stutterer but now that all the attention was drawn to her, she wished that her big brother would be by her side and just charm his way.

"We are juniors too. Welcome to Miami High! Do you know your way? First days in big schools are always scary. I could be your protector," Mark joked and received a slap from Callie and Addison.

Callie rolled her eyes, looked down at Arizona again and looked down at the piece of paper, that Arizona held in her hands, "Don't listen to him. So you have to go to room 204. We have class in room 203. If you want you can just follow us."

"Um…it's okay. I'll find it. Thank you and sorry again," Arizona answered fast and walked into the girl's bathroom. There she took a deep breath, held her hand to her rushing heart and drank some water.

"Are you all right?" A taller blonde girl came into the bathroom after her. Arizona nodded.

"Please tell me you're a junior," Arizona looked at the huger blonde girl with hope in her eyes.

"Um, yes I am." Teddy said a little confused, "Teddy by the way."

"Teddy? Do your parents have some kind of an addiction to stuffed little animals and thought it would be good to call their daughter Teddy?" Sometimes Arizona cussed at herself for speaking out aloud what she was thinking and the moment she saw Teddy's hurt face, she apologized, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. My name is Arizona which is worse than being called after a stuffed animal and…"

Suddenly Teddy burst out into laughing and looked down at the perky girl, "Are you always like this?"

"Um…I guess. I hope this is good?" Arizona smiled widely and then held out her hand. "Okay, let me start all over. I'm Arizona Robbins. Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. I'm a junior too and I'm the one that just knocked down a girl while everyone was watching. Involuntary of course. I'm an awesome friend. Do you want to be my friend?"

Teddy's eyes were opened wide. She had never met anyone that could talk that much that fast or asked her to be her friend like this. Slowly she shook Arizona's hand, smiled unsurely and definitely had no clue what to say now.

"Do you want to?" Arizona asked again without loosing her cute dimpled smile.

"Uh sure. Yeah, of course," Teddy laughed, "And by the way, I was not named after a teddy bear, Teddy is short for Theodora." Teddy burst into laughing when she saw Arizona's look on her face.

"That's mean. Who calls their daughter Theodora? It's like an evil Disney character. Teddy suits you better. Um…You don't happen to know who I bumped into?"

"Sure I do. That was Callie Torres. Our rich softball hero. We're not friends, so I don't know that much about her but she's nice. So don't worry," Teddy reassured her and rolled her eyes in annoyance when the bell started to ring.

xxxxxxx

After school Arizona waited at her brother's car. She hated that he was always late because he talked to all kinds of people and probably even smoked a cigarette, a habit that their father should never catch. Finally she saw her brother coming towards the car, but not alone. With him were two people that she already kind of knew. Her heart started to beat faster, eyes widened in shock and her first reaction was to hide. She let herself fall onto the ground and behind the car to avoid them from seeing her.

"I think I'm going to like this school, man," her brother said to the big blonde guy. She remembered that the Latina had called him Mark.

"You fit in perfectly, Tim," the red girl told him with a soft smile and squeezed his arm. "So this is your car? Cool!"

"Shit," Arizona whispered when Addison looked confused down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Hey, you're the new junior girl. Did you find your room?"

Mark and Tim turned around while Arizona stood up again, trying to think of a good answer and then just smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, yes I found it." Arizona answered back.

"I hope you didn't have stupid Mrs. Brown. I'm Addison by the way and that's Mark and Tim here is new as well." Addison was very friendly.

"Whatta coincidence. Two new juniors," Tim leaned onto his car and tried not to burst out into laughing. He had already heard the story of a blonde cute dimpled junior knocking down Calliope Torres, the captain of the female softball team and who was known to be pretty tough and wealthy. He could see that blush on his sister's face but didn't tell his new friends about their relationship. He respected Arizona's wish not to be known as the baby sister.

"We always have a bunch of people starting new every year," Addison answered without realizing what Tim actually meant. She then turned around to Arizona again, "Do you need a ride?"

"Um…no. Thanks, I was just…um…," she looked helpless at her brother who just shrugged his shoulder as if he was waiting for her answer. "Um…I'm…yeah, I wanted to catch the bus but then I saw this…this great car…and it just…well…it's really cool!"

Tim laughed loudly and nodded, "Thanks." There was an awkward silence while Tim and Arizona looked at each other and Addison and Mark didn't understand what Arizona wanted. "Um…anyways, I'll go…catch the bus. Have a nice day. Bye."

Tim turned around to his friends again and couldn't help but laugh loud.

"She's cute," Mark told them when Arizona was gone but received two mad looks.

"If I'm not wrong she was more interested in Tim's car than in you," Addison patted Mark's shoulder and took out her keys. "Okay, bye boys. See you tomorrow!"

xxxxxx

Arizona opened the front door slowly. She was exhausted and wished she could've just driven with her brother. "What took you so long?"

"I took the wrong bus," Arizona answered, got out of her shoes and ran upstairs into her room to let herself fall onto her bed. She could hear her brother following her, turned towards him and started to whine, "I made such a fool out of myself today, Tim! Why did you agree to my stupid idea not to tell anyone that we're siblings?"

"I can't hear anything if you talk into your pillow," he pulled it away and threw it onto the ground.

"First I landed on top of Callie Torres, then I came too late to my class and the teacher yelled at me and then the scene with your new friends. Why do you have to be friends with them?"

"Don't tell me you started crying in front of the whole class when the teacher yelled at you?" Tim knew about Arizona's authority issues. Hell, even he himself could get teary eyes when their father was really mad.

"No, I could hide my tears. Just one stupid boy named Alex saw me and teased me."

"Oh, do I have to be the big brother I want to be?" Tim asked and slumped down on her bed and looked into her fashion magazines.

"No, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah right, your day just proved that. So, any nice people?"

"Yeah, Teddy, she's really awesome and her friend Owen too," Arizona answered with a smile, "And how was your day?"

"Pretty good. Addison is cool and…"

"The red hair, huh? She looks a bit like Monica," Arizona teased her brother and immediately received a slap onto her arm.

"She does not. Anyways, there are some cool peeps on the school. By the way, you are not allowed to kiss Mark. I know he's a good looking guy, not as much as I am, but if you ever…"

"Ewww, the blonde sunny boy?" Arizona made a disgusting face, "I don't want to kiss anyone." She hid under her pillow again but then looked up with a smirk, "I bet you and Addison will have a thing soon."

"Oh shut up," Tim took the pillow, hit her into the face and then went on top of her.  
"No, no, no. Get off me," Arizona laughed loudly and tried to push him down. In vain. Her brother was by far way stronger than she was.

"So, I wanna check out the neighborhood. Wanna join?"

"Sure, but let me get my Heelys."

"Zona, please!"

"What? They are cool and it's fun!"

"They are for tiny humans around the age of five. You're a tiny human but Fifteen! Take your blades."

"Oh shut up," Arizona slapped away his hand and looked for her shoes that were nowhere to be found, "Where did you hide them?"

"Huh?" Tim pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Tim!" Arizona pouted and then took her rollerblades, "Fine, then I'll take my blades but I will not go on any half pipe again."

"Trust me, I don't want to hear the sound of your breaking bone again," Tim answered and took his rollerblades as well.

xxxxxxxx

_**Is this interesting? Should I continue writing?  
**_


	2. A Torres party

_**I uploaded the chapter again because some of you told me that you can't open the file. I hope you can read it now?!**_

_**Hey! I am really happy that I got so much feedback to my story. Thank you! I got some reviews/PMs that told me that they are not really sure what to think of my story, that it's weird that Arizona is younger than Callie and that 15 is too young to have crushes. First of all, thank you for letting me know that. This helps me think more about my own story and seeing it from a different perspective - which is good and helps me to improve my writing and that's why I changed my first idea, that Arizona would be a sophomore instead of a junior and only 14... How much older is Arizona supposed to be on the show by the way? I don't intend to rush into anything and personally, I think that having a crush at 15 is not that unusual. Some teenagers even have a boyfriend/girlfriend at this age. As you may have already realized, Arizona doesn't know yet that she's gay. But in comparison to her brother, she never really had a crush and didn't date anyone so far. You'll find out more about everyone in the following chapters and I'd apreciate if you told me again what you like/dislike. I understand that it's weird that the main characters and places aren't at the hospital but I just wanted to give it a try and write a high school fic (which doesn't mean that they will never be at the hosptial...who knows, maybe I'll do a time jump.). So, because of your great feedback, I updated fast with a long chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Your Caseyjr**_

xxxxxxxx

Callie loved her sleep. Every morning it was the same, she would push snooze again and again until she finally got up with a growl. Her parents weren't at home at the moment but on a congress somewhere in Europe, her mother probably spending a lot of money on shopping. Since her big sister had moved out, it was always just herself, the big house and some maids while her parents were gone. Sometimes she felt like living in a big museum. With a big yawn she got into the bathroom to start her day. She hoped that she wouldn't be knocked to the ground again but somehow couldn't stop smiling when she pictured the blushing cute girl on top of her.

xxxxxx

"Morning," Callie yawned while she put her books into her locker.

"Oh god, Callie. Have you met the new guy Tim?" Addison whispered enthusiastically.

"No, why?" Obviously Callie already knew why. She could easily read her best friend and right now this specific best friend obviously had a new crush. Addison always had crushes and somehow she could end up getting her heart broken pretty fast. Callie always tried to protect her friend from such nonsense heartbreaks.

"He's hot, Callie. He looks like a surfer boy and he has this big car that looks like he has a surfboard in the back, you know?"

"A Volkswagen?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and he's really nice and blonde and blue eyes with dimples."

"Sounds like Mark to me," Callie smiled and slung her arms around Addison. Mark and Addison had never been a couple but on some occasions they had kissed. Callie didn't really approve of them being friends with benefits in some way. She knew both of them very well and therefore was aware that Addison wanted to have a boyfriend, something stable, while Mark was still trying to figure out what he really wanted.

"Nah, Mark is…well Mark but Tim is…" Addison blushed when Tim was suddenly standing in front of them. He was wearing a baseball cap and had a skateboard in his hands. Even without seeing the look on her best friend's face, Callie could have told that Addison would fall for this guy. He was gorgeous. His dimples were just the cutest and his hairstyle and statue definitely made him look like a surfer or skater boy.

"Good morning," Tim greeted them friendly.

"Hey!" Addison answered, "This is my friend, Callie. Callie, this is Tim."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Do you have chemistry now too?" Tim asked sweetly and looked at his schedule.

"Yep, let's start the torture," Callie answered, took her books and then walked into class.

xxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was unspectacular for Callie. She didn't really pay much attention in class but exchanged notes with Addison and Mark, fell asleep in physics and went back to her locker, the locker that was once pimped up by her ex boyfriend. Sometimes Callie wondered whether she would get over the fact that her first boyfriend had cheated on her. She tried to get such thoughts out of her brain but lately all she could believe was that she would never find anyone that fit her. She knew that she was only sixteen but somehow she couldn't wait to be older. In her mind everything would get easier the older she got. When she heard someone cussing, she closed her locker and looked besides her.

"Shit, c'mon, don't leave me hanging," the blonde girl spoke to her locker without realizing that Callie was watching her curiously.

"Do you always talk to your locker?" Callie finally asked and saw the shock in those beautiful blue eyes. She sometimes admired people that had such amazing eyes so that everyone could just stare into them.

"Um…no, I wasn't actually talking to it. I know that it's not a living thing…I…I just can't get it opened." Callie nodded, knocked at it hard and immediately the locker opened. "Super! Thanks, you saved me. I owe you…I mean…I owe you anyways because I knocked you down." And there it was, the cute dimpled smile. Callie couldn't help but stare at that too.

"Let me see, um…you have to carry around my bag for the whole year, wash my car and give me one dollar a day," Callie tried to stay seriously but the shocked face in front of her made her burst out into laughing and holding her stomach. "I was joking. You don't owe me anything. Just be careful not to knock me down again. I'm Callie by the way and don't believe everything that people gossip around in this school."

"Okay, I'm Arizona."

"Well, looks like we're locker neighbors, Arizona. Oh, there is…umm…. Maybe we have some classes together. Bye," Callie ran after a boy that had waved at her to sneak into a room. She knew that what she did was not the right thing to do but at the moment she didn't really care. Her heart was still hurting and having at least some minutes without thinking about the betrayal she had to go through, was a relief.

xxxx

Callie knew that some people considered her as hot and she had no problems showing that to anyone. There was a time when she had been the shy girl that sat in the back of the classroom but luckily these times were over the moment Addison had just decided to become her friend in seventh grade and when Mark had decided to go to Miami High as well. She was sitting on a bench outside and looked into the sky.

"Can you please stop thinking about your ex?" Some people thought about Mark as an arrogant, pretty and superficial guy that didn't care for anybody else but himself. But Callie knew otherwise. Of course these features could describe him from time to time but growing up with him also had proved that he was a great friend, loyal and cared for the ones he loved. Though his overprotection could annoy her to the deepest core.

"I am not thinking of him. I didn't see him in three months now," Callie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated it when her friends could read her thoughts.

"I never understood why you had such a big crush on him. You deserve better and I hate to see that he crushed your believing in love thing. Although I hated it when you didn't stop talking about love." Mark was right; Callie had always been a person that had talked about true love. Even as children she would want to dress up as a bride, force him to be her bride's maid and then have a pretend wedding. She was a sucker for such celebrations but after her first relationship that lasted ten months, she kind of lost that hope.

"I still believe in love but we are sixteen. I don't believe that I'll find my true love in high school. Maybe in ten years I'll find a great guy that is sweet, kind and smart and strong just like…"

"And also a cheater, a coward, someone who takes you for granted? C'mon Torres, you still defend him?" Mark shook his head. Having girls as friends could be really hard from time to time.

"No, Mark, I don't defend him but he had such features but we didn't match and I'm done talking about him now." Callie quickly changed the subject, "What's with you and that cute sophomore girl?"

"Eve?" Mark looked contused at Callie.

"Yes, the sophomore you can't stop staring at."

"I stare at all girls," Mark joked and made both of them laugh loudly.  
"You got a point."

"Blondie is hot," Callie looked at Mark and then followed his view. He was watching her locker buddy from far away. "Fresh meat. Perfect for me."

Mark had a pained expression on his face when Callie hit him, "If you ever say that about a girl again, you'll be relieved to only wake up with a broken arm. And she? Really? She is cute but you're not going to pop her pink bubble."

"I don't think that girl is that innocent. She made a move on Tim."

"Tim? The new guy?"

"Yup, although not a good move. She waited for him at his car and rambled how great it was." Callie burst out into laughing and looked at Arizona from far away again.

xxxxxx

A week later Callie was in a happy mood when the school bell rang. She just loved celebrations, couldn't believe her luck that her parents were gone for one month and that she had managed to bribe her maids into letting her use at least some rooms of the house for a spontaneous small party. She walked to her locker, "Hey Arizona."

"Hey," Arizona said happily. Callie couldn't understand how someone could smile that much but enjoyed the short locker chatting between them.

She hesitated a moment but then just handed an invitation to Arizona. "Big Bang Boom, Torres party time?" Arizona smiled wildly up at Callie and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't tease me. It's just a small party, so please don't expect anything spectacular but maybe it's a good chance for you to get to know more peeps from our school."

"Wow, thanks," Arizona put the invitation into her back and actually considered going.

"So, are you coming?" she saw the hesitation in Arizona's eyes and wondered. "Don't tell me you have never sneaked out of your room to party? How old are you, twelve?" Callie joked but then raised an eyebrow, "How old are you actually?"

"Just because the people at this school seem to be giants and I'm not, doesn't mean I'm twelve," Arizona happily leaned back against her locker, "I'm fifteen and yes I already have sneaked out of my bedroom but it didn't end well."

"Oh, I see. Did you skip a class?" Callie knew the answer when she saw the blush on Arizona's face, "Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's good to be smart, I wished I were that smart."

"You're smart, I just heard that you have a record of skipping school."

Callie made a grimace and nodded. "Anyways you should come and you can also bring Teddy. Oh, do you have a boyfriend?" Callie squeezed Arizona's shoulder when she shook her head. "Between us, some of my friends will definitely fall for your cuteness and dimple bonus and I'm the best matchmaker you'll ever find. I'm counting on you to come." Callie really was a great matchmaker and since she didn't want to match with anyone right now, she had decided to focus on other people.

Xxxxxxx

Tim and Arizona sat in Tim's car and drove to the party with loud music. As usual the two of them sang loudly to a song. Most of the time their parents were annoyed if they played the music that loud, so the two siblings used the car to finally turn the music real loud. Both of them were glad that their parents had allowed them to go to the party. Especially when they were still new in a town their parents allowed them more than usual because Tim and Arizona were quite good in making their parents feel guilty about all the moving and telling them that they needed to go out to make new friends.

When the car stopped, Arizona immediately jumped out. She had chosen to wear skinny jeans and a black top that didn't show too much but neither too less. She knew that she had a good body but since she got boobs, she tried to avoid those boob staring guys. Somehow they freaked her out and being an object of lust didn't make her feel comfortable. Not at all.

"That's what they call a small party in Miami?" Arizona looked at the huge house at the beach and could easily tell that there were a lot of people. "I guess that means that we can stay with that you don't know me and I don't know you." She was actually quite happy that they had managed to go through the same classes without anyone noticing that they were related.

"This stupid game won't work forever, Phoenix. You never stood in my shadow and you know that and I won't stick with your _I want to be all independent phase _forever because maybe I don't want to be independent and need you. Someone will find out soon anyways and if someone asks, then I won't lie because I am proud of my sibling and being a Robbins."

"And I am not?" Arizona looked shocked at her brother who pouted like a small child, "You know that I am too and of course we'll tell everyone sooner or later but it's actually an opportunity for both of us to start new as…well just ourselves and not the double pack."

"But I like the double pack and just because we both have friends at this school doesn't mean that I don't miss my best friend," Tim continued whining. He stopped when he saw Addison at the door.

Immediately he walked over to her with a grin on his face. Arizona rolled her eyes in annoyance, "So much for missing the double pack," she whispered amused and waited until the two of them were inside.

Xxxxxxxx

Arizona couldn't believe that Callie had actually told her to come to a small party. There were so many people that she had never seen and some of them even seemed way older. "Hey Blondie, you look nice," Mark came over to her and looked her up and down. Arizona felt uncomfortable when Mark was checking her out now, so she decided to look for Teddy.

"Teddy!" she hugged her friend happily when she found her sitting on a sofa. "You saved me. Mark just told me I look nice and checked me out."

"And that's a bad thing? You know that most girls have a crush on him." Teddy raised an eyebrow at her new friend.

"Well, I'm not like most girls and he's…" Arizona stopped talking when she realized that Teddy wasn't even listening to her any more but stared at Owen, "Why don't you just ask him to dance today?"

"Huh?" Teddy looked confused at her new friend and took a sip of her beer.

"Owen and don't lie. I know you like him because you tend to stare at him all the time and then you get this smile on your face which probably means that you're daydreaming about him," Arizona leaned back with a smile and watched how Owen talked to an Asian girl.

"Do you want a beer or something?" Teddy asked Arizona who thought about it for a moment but then shook her head and followed Teddy into the kitchen until she saw Callie running upstairs with a sad look on her face.  
"Um…I'll be right back, okay?" Arizona told Teddy who nodded and went over to the other juniors. Honestly, Arizona didn't have a clue why she actually went after Callie and the moment she whispered her name, she felt pretty stupid. In her whole life she had never seen such a big house. It was a little weird to have that many rich kids at one school. When she heard a soft sob, it took her a while to find out from where this was coming. Slowly she opened the door, peeked into the room and then saw Callie sitting on a chair, sobbing into her hands. "Um, hey. Can I come in?"

"No!" Callie said strongly and wiped her tears. Arizona stood half in the room, didn't know whether she should just leave but then closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered softly.

"Do I look okay?" Callie grumpily answered her and suppressed the tears from rushing down.

Arizona nodded and went besides her bed. She just looked pitiful at the dark haired girl, "Why do you sit alone in this room while there's a super party going on downstairs?"

"Super?" Callie looked with a grimace at Arizona. Nobody used such words except of kids and obviously the girl sitting besides her.

"Yes, everyone is happy and dancing. You should be downstairs with your friends."

Callie took a deep breath, feeling a little embarrassed that she was crying in the dark. Mark and Addison had already come and talked to her but she had told them that she needed a moment alone to get a clear head.

"I don't even know half of them. This was supposed to be a small party and now it turned into the huge one. My parents will kill me if they find out." Although Callie's parents gave her a lot of freedom when it came to spending money for whatever she wanted or leaving her alone for a long while, they were strict Catholics and would never allow her to throw a party or even drink alcohol.

"Well, then let's make sure that they won't find out. Hiding in the dark won't make it better and your friends got your back if something escalates. I don't think you have to worry and our last solution could be calling my dad. He's a Colonel and trust me, everyone would leave your house in a second when he starts yelling," Arizona grinned.

"And he allowed you to come?"

"My parents allow a lot in the beginning of moving but then they tend to get stricter but if they find out what kind of party this is and that there are no parents, I'll be in big trouble. I told them that it's just a small birthday party. That's why I said it's our last solution, which would mean I'd be grounded my whole life long. C'mon, it's your party, you deserve an amazing time too," Arizona held out her hand but Callie didn't take it. "Do you like to dance?"

"Yes, why?" Callie looked confused at Arizona who turned on the radio and started dancing funnily in front of her.

"C'mon, it's fun and you'll feel awesome afterwards," at first Callie looked at Arizona as if she was crazy but she couldn't hide her smile any more and jumped onto the bed as she pulled Arizona onto it as well. They half danced and jumped to the music, not caring that there was a party going on downstairs and just living into the moment. Exhausted they let themselves fall onto the bed when the song ended and just giggled.

xxxxxxxxx

"Your house is really huge. I knew you were rich but this is more than I expected. And right at the beach." Callie didn't really like when people made statements about her wealth. Most of the time she avoided this subject. They walked over to the others and joined the game they were playing.

Xxxxxxx

Arizona jumped up in joy when she saw Teddy coming into the kitchen, "Teeedddy!" Arizona slurred and almost knocked her friend down.

"I thought you don't drink?" Teddy asked amused.

"Just a little. I'm a looser in this game," Arizona tried to show her the amount of drinking with her fingers. "Look, Owen plays too. Owen, that's my new friend Teddy and…you already know each other because your families know each other…so…I think you two should talk. Yes, that's what I think. That would be super awesome."

"She's buzzed," Teddy blushed and took a nervous sip from her drink. Owen laughed and took the drink away from Arizona.

xxxxxxx

Tim sat a little unsure besides Addison who almost didn't speak a word, "Um, are you okay?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders and showed a fake smile, "Sure, why shouldn't I be?"

Tim hoped that he had not done anything wrong. The last week was great with Addison. They had spent every day together after school talking about this and that. He thought that she was an amazing and had hoped that they would dance together today. "Do you want to dance?" he looked from Addison to his baby sister who danced carefree to the music. He didn't really like the looks guys gave his sister and he definitely didn't like that Arizona had drunken alcohol.

Addison could see how he was looking at Arizona and felt another sting in her heart. She couldn't deny that Arizona was cute, funny and beautiful but it hurt that the boy who had been nothing but nice to her seemed to have a crush on another girl. At first Addison had thought that she would just make it up in her mind but then she had seen them inline skating, together in the car today and now Tim couldn't stop staring at her.

"It's okay, but you obviously want to dance, so go for it," Addison stood up and left a stunned Tim back on the couch.

Arizona looked at Addison with a perplexed expression, then went over to her brother and slumped down besides him, "What's wrong with Addison, she looked pissed? I think I like Miami."

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have a clue and why on earth did you drink? Are you stupid? If mom and dad…"

"If! They won't find out and you drink too if you don't drive! It was not a lot anyways," Arizona slurred and leaned her head against his shoulder to close her eyes for a moment. "Why don't you ask her to dance with you?"

"I already did but she said no."

"Well, then just kiss her. I'd like it if someone that I had a crush on just kissed me," Arizona slurred and watched how Callie moved to the music.

"We don't even really know each other, Phoenix."

"You spent the last days in a park with her and you talk on the phone all the time and you have that look on your face and the weird voice when you talk to her."

"What weird voice?" Tim looked shocked at his sister.

"The giggly voice that should sound extra cool."

"Oh shut up!" Tim slapped her playfully, "I can't just kiss her and since when do you think about kissing and crushes?"

"I do not have a crush or think about kisses," Arizona rolled her eyes, "But hopefully one day I will and then I want whomever it will be to just kiss me."

"I bet you'll be the one kissing him first and then rambling yourself out of the situation."

"Na-huh," Arizona answered, stood up and walked over to Addison.

xxxxxx

A little later Tim walked to his car to drive home. He saw his sister running towards him and then almost knocking him down with her bear hug, "We just moved here and you already kissed someone," Arizona laughed and jumped into the car. Neither of them knew now that at the moment there were some people that were pretty pissed at them.


	3. What did I do?

**Thanks for your great feedback!**

xxxxx

Arizona went to her locker and hoped that this day would get better than the last two. Unfortunately Callie was walking to her locker too and looked at her for a second, so that the hiding option wasn't a possibility. Arizona didn't know why Callie and her friends were somehow mad at her at the moment and she just wished that they would just tell her, "I'm sorry for whatever I did, Callie but can't you…"

Callie didn't even look at Arizona but closed her locker loudly and went away. Arizona was relieved that Teddy came to her right now. She was frustrated, she hated the looks that Callie's friends were giving her and wished that she had a clue what she had done at the party.

"How are you feeling?" Teddy slung her arm around Arizona who looked miserable.

"Okay but I want to know what I did, so I can apologize. I can't stand people being mad at me," Arizona whined, walked into the cafeteria and sat besides her brother when she spotted him. "I take it back. I don't like Miami any more," Arizona took a big bite of he carrot and rolled her eyes when Addison and Callie looked madly at her. "Can't they just come over and tell me what I did and then get over it?" Tim shrugged his shoulder, neither did he understand why Addison was so mad at him and didn't answer his messages although they had had a great time at the party.

Xxxxxx

A little later Arizona and Teddy sat alone in the school's changing room. They were the last ones who had to get dressed but their constant chatting and giggling slowed them down. Teddy stopped laughing when she saw a mad Callie standing in the room. When Arizona saw Callie looking at the door, she turned around and was actually glad to see Callie.

"Hey Callie, I was gonna come and find you because I really wanted to talk to you again." Teddy saw how Callie pulled up her own sleeves as if she was starting a fight in a minute.

"Um, Callie, what are you up to?" Teddy asked a little panicked. She knew that Callie was a nice girl but she also knew about her reputation of having a short temper and fighting skills.

"The class started and I was told to get you but before I do I'm gonna kick Arizona's ass, right now," Arizona felt two strong hands on her shoulder and being pushed back against the locker.

"Ow, let go of me," she pushed Callie back but Callie immediately went forward again.

"You're a backstabbing bitch and it's your fault that my best friend feels like an idiot now. I was friendly to you and didn't even have to invite you to my party but I thought you were actually a nice girl and we could be friends but it turns out you're far away from that." She pushed Arizona against the locker again.

"Oooookay," Teddy went in between them to protect Arizona which didn't really stop Callie from insulting Arizona, "Hey, hey! I'm sorry but she's very little and you're hurting her." Teddy pushed Callie back again.

"Just tell me what I did. I can't defend myself without knowing what I did!" Arizona yelled at Callie who shook her head madly as she pointed her finger madly at Arizona's face although Arizona slapped it away again and again. Arizona could feel how she was pressed against the locker although Teddy was trying everything to prevent Callie from getting closer. She couldn't deny that Callie Torres was a strong girl and a little intimidating.

"You were the one encouraging Addison to just go for it and kiss Tim at my party and the next moment you are the one making out with him. I know they are not a pair and just met each other but it's not okay to make a fool out of us and messing with my friends," Callie screamed loudly while Arizona and Teddy looked shocked at Callie but then burst out into laughing which made Callie even more furious. Callie lunged forward and pushed Arizona back hard at her shoulder and then walked outside madly.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked worried as Arizona touched her hurting shoulder but nodded. "Woa, she went all cage fighter on you."

"I know," both girl burst out into laughing fits again, "And she thinks I made out with my brother. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. God, she got a grip. That's ridiculous. I apologized the last days for something I didn't even do."

Teddy nodded, "Mad Torres is scary! Well, I told you that it's stupid not to say anyone that you're siblings. I wouldn't have liked you less or more just because your brother happen to be the male version of you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Arizona rolled her eyes and then hugged Teddy, "Thanks for saving my butt, awesome friend. Although I could've kicked her ass easily. I'm an army brat and I know some good tricks myself."

Xxxxxxx

"So, everyone, put your name on a paper and throw it inside this box," Arizona crossed her fingers that she would have a great partner. She loved the career week and was looking forward spending some time in real jobs. At the moment she didn't really have a clue what she wanted to do after school and the teacher's idea to always let two pupils go out into the real world was great. "Okay, every second gets to pick now." The teacher walked around with the box while everyone seemed to be excited to get a partner they liked.

Arizona opened the note and immediately looked back at her brother, "Let's change," she whispered.

"Why?" Tim whispered back.

"Just do it," Arizona flipped her paper on his desk and then took his, "You can thank me later." When Tim opened the new note his face showed a cute little smile and he couldn't help but look over to Addison for a second. Arizona on the other hand didn't know what to think of the new name on her note now. She could tell that Callie was not really pleased when she heard that her and Arizona would have to spend a week together.

xxxxxx

"So um…are you okay with being my partner?" Tim went over to Addison after class and hoped that she would just get over whatever it was.

"Sure. My place or yours?" she asked while her heart started to beat faster. Somehow she couldn't get Tim. _How could he be that sweet and kind, kiss her and then just make out with someone else?_

"Would my place be okay?"

"Sure," Addison left him standing in the hallway but then turned around, "Where exactly do you live?" He laughed and gave her the address.

xxxxxx

"Let's just get it over with," Callie said to Arizona who nodded a little unsure while they sat on a bench and looked through all the possibilities where they could go to, "Screw this book, I already know where I want to go. Would it be okay if we go to a hospital? Addison's dad is a doctor and could take us."

Arizona looked a little shocked at Callie, "Do you want to become a doctor?"

"The main aim of this week is to find out what we want or not want to become. I don't know yet but I'd like to find out. Don't tell me you're afraid of seeing blood or needles."

"No, I'm not. It's just, a hospital is so, so, cold. All the walls are white and there are no colors and only sick people but anyways, okay, let's go into a hospital." Arizona stopped herself before she would start rambling. "You know about the Tim situation. I didn't make out with him because Tim is my br…"

Arizona couldn't end her sentence because Callie stood up promptly, "Let's just focus on the project and nothing else. Can we meet at your place? It's just fair, you already know mine now I want to see yours. You probably have all those girl band posters on a pink colored wall," Arizona looked shocked at Callie and didn't know what to answer.

"Um…okay, that's my address. How about at five?" Callie nodded and then walked away.

xxxxxxx

The way Arizona walked over to Tim could easily show him that his sister was about to spill something. "What did you do?"

"What, nothing, nothing," Arizona took a deep breath, greeted Owen and then continued, "Don't freak out, okay? It's not that bad actually. If you look at it from a different perspective, it's actually a good thing. I may or may not know the reason why Addison didn't call you back and now avoids you like the pest which she can't do any more because you are project partners now." Tim raised and eyebrow and just waited for the whole story, "You know when I said that people shouldn't know that we're siblings I didn't actually thought that someone would think that we kind of have um…a crush on each other."

"What?" He didn't know whether he should laugh or be mad but then he burst out into loud laughter and Arizona joined him. "So…so Callie is mad at you because…?"

"Because she thinks that I encouraged Addison to kiss you and then ended up making out with you, which is just gross. Yikes. I guess they saw us driving home together."

Tim nodded but then raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? You encouraged Addison to kiss me. Phoenix, you know that I don't want you to do that." Arizona held up her hands in the air as defense.

"I know, I know but you were being all shy on her while she just waited for a movement. I helped you. You kissed her and don't look at me like that. I already got reminded by Callie today that hiding that we're siblings was stupid."

"What did she do?" Tim looked over to Callie and Addison, who fast looked into another direction. He couldn't help but recognize how beautiful Addison looked in her skinny jeans.

"Well, she pushed me against a locker and yelled at me something about being a backstabbing bitch."

"I wouldn't mess with her, little Robbins," Owen joked before he went to the bus.

"It's okay, she doesn't scare me and it was also a little funny how Teddy jumped in between us." To be honest, Arizona also thought that seeing Callie that mad and overprotective was also cute. She had no idea where or when the word cute came up but she could tell that Callie was a good friend to Addison although her way of handling wasn't the right one.

"So much for getting out of trouble, huh. Well, they'll find out later when they both end up at our house." He started his car and the music.

Xxxxxxxx

Addison waited a moment before she finally dared to push the bell and Tim's mother opened the door. "Hello, I'm Addison and…" Tim already ran down the stairs, his eyes shining as usual and his hair looking like a mess because he had obviously just taken a nap.

"Hey Addison, that's my mom, mom that's Addison from school. We have to do the career week together," Addison shook Barbara's hand friendly.

"Nice to meet you, my dear. Are you hungry?" Barbara didn't even wait for an answer and walked into the kitchen, "We eat in an hour when Arizona's project partner is there too."

Addison didn't know whether she had heard it right or wrong but when she saw the pictures on the wall, from cute little blonde toddlers to two teenagers smiling into the camera and then heard a girl whining in the kitchen about not wanting her project partner to eat with them, everything suddenly made sense but nevertheless she had to speak it out loud, "Is Arizona…I mean is she your sister?"

"Yes, since fifteen years," Tim smiled down at her while Addison blushed even more and held her hands in front of her face.

"Oh god, she probably told you how we treated her after the party?" Tim shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"A bit. She mentioned something about Callie pushing her against the wall. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Yes, sure and I didn't even know that Callie pushed her against the wall. I'm sorry. It was just…" both of them looked at each other and didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry, it's her own fault because she decided not to tell anyone that we're siblings and…just to make it clear again, I did not make out with my sister," Tim and Addison burst out into laughing and went upstairs into his room.

xxxxxxxx

"She looks a bit like Monica," Barbara smiled at her daughter who seemed to be excited. "So, is there anyone you find cute at your school?" Arizona looked up shocked. She hated when her mother started with this theme. Somehow when it came to crushes and dating Tim and Arizona had always been different. Tim had already had his first kiss in sixth grade and he was always proud of holding a girl's hand but Arizona on the other hand had never really been interested in dating or adoring someone except of her TV idols that were shown on the posters on her wall.

"Mom, I'm fifteen and stop comparing me to Tim."

"I know honey and I'm the last person to tell you to have a date or bring someone home. And I'm not comparing you to your brother, I'm actually happy that you didn't already have a serious relationship at fourteen. Tim was too young but I was just wondering. Maybe it's good that we stay for a while in this town."

"Mom, I would rather not talk about dating with you," Arizona rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Why? Because I'm an old woman, huh? Remember, I was sixteen when I met your father and…"

"That's not normal. Nowadays you don't meet anyone at sixteen and then marry the one. And it's not like anyone is interested in me and I have to study to go to a great college, anyways."

"We all know that you don't have to study that much to get perfect grades and of course there are people interested in you. You're a very beautiful, smart, funny and strong young woman. Don't tell yourself you're not," Barbara slung her arms around her daughter who hugged her back.

"I don't tell myself I'm not," Arizona disagreed and jumped up when the bell rang, "Okay, now please don't embarrass me. This girl hates me and when I say hate I mean hate. I don't want her to know any embarrassing stories that she can use to get to me at school, okay?"

"Is that why you pulled down all your posters?" Barbara smiled but then nodded, "I promise you not to embarrass you. Now go open the door."

Arizona ran to the door fast and opened it with a smile but then went outside and closed the door behind her, "Okay, before you interrupt me again. I live here and…"

"Um, I know that. That's why I'm here," Callie answered confused and went a step backwards.

"Yes I know and when you'll look at the walls you will see pictures of me and my family. My parents and my brother who happened to be the one you accused me of making out. Which I didn't. I swear and um…Addison is upstairs in his room because she's his project partner and I want us to start all over again, you know without…hating each other. I mean I don't hate you and I do understand why you're so mad at me but now that you know that Tim is my brother your anger wouldn't make any sense any more because I'm actually a nice person and I think you are too. Well I liked how we chatted at our lockers before you got all mean and…um…abusive, which is okay because like I said, I get why you are or were mad. Are you still mad?" Arizona looked at Callie now who had an expression on her face that she couldn't read.

"Tim is your brother? Oh god, Arizona, I'm so so so sorry. I…honestly, I don't know what to say," Callie couldn't believe everything that she had just heard.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just get inside and start the project?" Callie nodded, walked after Arizona and shook her head when she saw all the cute pictures on the wall. She then saw a beautiful older woman walking to her. "Hello darling, I'm Arizona and Tim's mother. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I got this for you. My family was just in Sweden and I hope you like Swedish chocolate."

"Oh thank you, that's really nice of you. You two tell me when you're hungry, okay?" Barbara hugged Callie who stiffened up a bit but immediately knew that she liked Arizona's mother. She was the complete opposite to hers actually, warm, friendly and just like she always pictured how a mother should be. Callie couldn't believe that she had really pushed Arizona against the wall. Sometimes she wished that she wouldn't have such a temper. When the two of them walked upstairs, Callie still felt very embarrassed and hoped that Arizona had really forgiven her.


	4. Welcome to the hospital

Arizona and Callie walked upstairs and could already hear Addison and Tim laughing. Obviously those two got along whereas they didn't really know what to say as they walked into Arizona's room. It was a weird atmosphere; Callie felt totally ashamed, embarrassed and guilty whereas Arizona hoped that Callie would not hate her room.

"Woooaaw," Callie widened her eyes when she looked around Arizona's girly room. It was definitely the opposite of hers: way perkier, pinker and all girly girl but somehow she found it cute and had to smile.

"Yeah, I know it's just um…I have it like this for a long time now." Arizona lied a little unsure. She couldn't understand why Callie was triggering her stuttering ability and tried to take a deep breath to calm down a little.

"You just moved to Miami, Arizona," Callie answered amused.

"Um…yes but…well I didn't have the time to decorate it right because school immediately started," Arizona tried to find a way to defend her room but obviously it wasn't working. Normally it was not a problem for her to show her room to anyone and normally her heart wouldn't start racing when she brought a friend home but with Callie it was different.

"That's not decorated for you? No, I like it. It's very cozy," Callie tried to find a right word and faced Arizona again when she closed the door, "Arizona, I feel like shit and stupid. I'm so sorry, really I am. Sometimes I can't control my temper which obviously runs in the family and did I hurt you?"

Arizona shook her head with a smile. "It's okay, Callie. I'm not mad at you."

"How can you not be mad at me?" Callie definitely couldn't understand how Arizona could be so nice to her while she had acted like a complete asshole. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Arizona thought about it for a moment and then sat down on her bed and nodded with a smirk.

"Okay, you have to carry around my bag for the whole year, wash my car and give me one dollar a day." Callie looked shocked down at her. Weren't those the words she had said to Arizona?

"It's a joke, Callie," both of them burst out into laughing. It was obviously that the two of them were relieved that they weren't on each other's throats any more, so Callie sat down on the bed besides Arizona and pulled out the piece of paper to start working.

"So, our first assignment is to get to know each other better: Our strengths, weaknesses and secrets. Do you want to start?"

"Chickens." Arizona immediately answered honestly.

"What?"

"Um…I have this weird things for chickens. I think they are cute, funny and full of energy. I'd like to have chicken as pets."

"Really? That's the first thing that comes into your mind when you think of a secret? Arizona, you are something," Callie laughed loudly as she shook her head while Arizona blushed a little. Both girls heard Tim and Addison from the next room again and couldn't help but changing the topic. "So, as you probably know best, I'm pretty overprotective when it comes to my friends. How is your brother? Is he a nice guy?" Callie asked carefully. Of course Arizona's opinion would be pretty subjective but she didn't want Addison to get hurt which could happen very fast.

"Don't worry, he's not a player if that's what you're asking. I guess growing up with a sister made him sensitive to female topics. He's the best catch you can have. Are um…you and Alex dating?" Arizona had seen the two of them sneak into a room.

"Karev?" Callie widened her eyes with a blush, "No, definitely not. We just um…no, we are not dating!"

"Okay," Arizona whispered a little confused and then looked back at the paper. Sometimes she missed having a female best friend. It had always been Tim and her. Tim was her best friend because he was the only constant friend in her life. Of course she had had other friends but moving around that much had never made it easy for her to really get to know anyone other.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Callie then asked curiously. She couldn't believe that someone as pretty, smart and cool would not have a hot boyfriend.

Arizona shook her head. Somehow it felt easy talking to Callie, their fight seemed to be forgotten and the more they talked the more she could tell what a great person Callie actually was. "Do you like anyone at school?"

"I don't know. I mean I just arrived." Arizona didn't know why she blushed at this question.

"Well your brother did too and from what I hear from the next room they get along great," Callie and Arizona laughed and then knocked at the walls.

"Someone is trying to actually really work!" Arizona screamed through the walls and shrieked when Tim and Addison ran into her room and jumped onto her bed.

"We worked too!" Addison defended themselves and looked around in Arizona's room.

"Woah, pretty much into pink, huh?" Arizona immediately blushed.

"Arizona is all girly girl. She also has Heelys that I forbid her to wear at school," Tim joked and received a kick from his sister.

"Owww," he pretended to be hurt, "So, where are you two going?"

"To the hospital," Callie answered and raised an eyebrow when Tim burst out into laughing. "Why is that funny?"

"Tim!" Arizona said in a stern town to stop him from going on.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Tim continued laughing as Addison and Callie looked confused at him.

"And you?"

"We go with dad to a military base," Tim answered honestly, "I didn't force her."

"Nope, I actually like the idea," Addison answered proudly, "I mean I already know I want to become a doctor. Maybe I can help in a war zone."

Arizona hated the thought that her brother was interested in joining the military, just like her father. She knew that this was an honorable job but growing up with the constant fear that her dad would never come back alive, was something that bothered the youngest of the family a lot and she definitely didn't want to also fear that the most important person in her life – Tim - could be dying in war.

The rest of the day they spent outside, trying to do their task but ended up having fun and enjoying the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Arizona, Tim and their mom sat at the table and ate breakfast. As usual their father was already gone to work but sometimes Arizona enjoyed that because if her father was there in the morning, he'd kind of force Tim and her to do a work out to stay in shape. Arizona loved her father but sometimes she hated his strict upbringing, which was a total contrast to her mother's.

"Honey, are you sure that you want to go to the hospital? Doesn't it make more sense to get a glimpse of a field that you actually consider?" Barbara went through her daughter's hair while she put milk into Arizona's glass.

"Maybe I consider becoming a doctor," Arizona whispered with an unsure voice. She knew that it was a risk going to the hospital with Callie but she also knew that she couldn't say no now. She looked up shocked when her family started to laugh loudly.

"Right, you can't even see blood and when a needle comes close to you, you still start to cry!" Tim teased his younger sister.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Language, Arizona!" her mother immediately answered, "but your brother is right. You don't have to be ashamed of your fear!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tim and Arizona were four and six years old and lying sick in bed with the flu. Both of them had a high fever and a little sneezing competition. Both of them almost laid on top of their mother who was reading a book to them. "I want another book," Tim moaned when Barbara closed the book and lay down.  
"The doctor will come in a minute and you two have to sleep a lot to get better. I will read to you later on again," Barbara explained softly and kissed his hot forehead. She could feel her daughter snuggling closer to her when the doctor finally came inside. It was a tall black man, that looked very friendly and competent. _

_"Good morning, you two. I'm Dr. Webber and I'll help you to get better soon," the man greeted Barbara and then sat down on a chair besides the kids. "So, who wants to be first?"_

_Arizona immediately hid in her mother's embrace and shook her head. "How about I start with you? What is your name and how old are you?"_

_"I'm Tim and I just turned six. I go to school soon!" Tim said proudly and sat in front of the doctor. _

_"Wow, you're a big boy. Does that hurt?" the doctor asked when he put a finger on Tim's stomach. Luckily the boy shook his head. _

_"My head hurts and my throat and my mommy says that I have a fever," Tim answered tiredly. Dr. Webber checked him through and could tell that he had bronchitis. After giving Tim a shot, he looked at the little girl who immediately hid behind her mother again._

_"My sister hates doctors," Tim coughed and lay down again._

_"Oh, how come that is so? I'm only here to make you feel better, sweetie. Can you tell me your name?" _

_But Arizona shook her head and clung stronger to her mother. "She's Arizona and almost five." Arizona immediately tried to get free when her mom pulled her onto her lap. Arizona immediately started to scream and cry and although her mother tried anything to calm her down while Dr. Webber did the same, the little girl just screamed. But finally Barbara managed to calm her baby girl down a bit when the doctor just looked into her throat and touched her stomach but when he was about to give her a shot, she had to use force on her baby girl – something that she hated. Barbara had to pull down Arizona's underpants by force and hold her tightly while the doctor gave her the shot. Arizona screamed and cried loudly while she clung to her mother. _

_"Everything is okay, Arizona. You'll feel better soon and you too, Tim!" Dr. Webber said to the kids. "And I have this for you!" He held out two little figures. "Those figures have magic power and help kids to get well soon."_

_"Cool," Tim immediately took one whereas Arizona still cried in her mother's shoulder_.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You threw the figure back at him, right into his face," Tim said to Arizona who rolled her eyes.

"Well, he gave me a shot. I didn't want this stupid figure," Arizona tried to find a reason and jumped up when she looked at the watch, "Shit, I have to be at the hospital in ten minutes." She looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"C'mon, Tim. If I had a car and a license, I would drive you around all the time."

"First of all, you wouldn't because I still had a license and car myself and second, I do drive you around all the time."

"But I can't be late. Callie will kill me and…" Arizona clapped her hands happily when Tim rolled his eyes and took his car keys.

Xxxxxxxxx

Arizona ran to the hospital and was a little confused that Callie was not there. She still had five minutes but she had assumed that it would be her who would be late. So she sat down on a bench and just hoped that Callie wouldn't be inside already. But a second later she saw someone speeding to the parking lot, parking and then running towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. I overslept and…did you wait long?"

"It's okay," Arizona smiled back at the bigger girl and decided to leave out the fact that she had just arrived also. Together they went inside and were greeted by Addison's father.

"I'm so happy to hear that you're interested in becoming a doctor. And you miss, you want to become one too?" he held out his hand and shook Arizona's.

"Um…I don't know yet," Arizona answered honestly.

"Okay, here's your schedule. You can watch three operations today. From upstairs and afterwards you come with me to check on some patients. You find the rooms in here and if people ask who you are, just show them this." He handed them out some cards; "I have to check on some patients now and will catch up with you later."

"Thanks," both girls said and felt a little small under all those grown-ups in white. Callie looked at her schedule and tried to understand the numeration of the rooms. "Okay, so we watch an operation in….um…ten minutes. It's the ortho department. Perfect."

"Perfect?" Arizona looked shocked at the schedule. She had not imagined that they would really watch operations. On people. On real people.

"Are you okay?" Callie could see the shock on Arizona's face and put a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Sure, why shouldn't I be?" Arizona lied and pointed at a door, "We have to get through this door."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so excited," Callie looked down into the operation room and couldn't hide a smile. "We will see a real operation and this boy broke both of his legs. The bone is even coming out and they have to put his hip in place again. Damn it, what did he do?"

Arizona couldn't look down. She took a peek but seeing this open fracture made her sick and pale.

"Finally, they are starting. Wow, I didn't know that they have to use so much force to put a hip in place. Cool," Callie looked at Arizona who didn't say anything while she couldn't stop being fascinated. She smiled softly and squeezed Arizona's knee when she saw that Arizona wasn't looking. Not at all.

"If you can't watch it, why don't you wait outside?"

"No, it's okay, I'm watching. See," Arizona looked down and almost had to puke when she saw how they operated on the boy's legs. "That is so brutal."

"Well yeah, it looks a bit brutal but in the end every bone will be in place again and people will walk and run again. And it looks like fun."

"Fun?" Arizona asked shocked and disgusted, "It's not fun to break bones."

Callie nodded a little apologetic, "I know but I mean it could be fun to put them in place again. Well, maybe fun isn't the right word but…interesting." Callie stared downstairs and then gasped, "Oh my god, they are cutting out some part of the bone with an um… electric saw."

When Arizona looked downstairs she felt like she would faint. Slowly she got up from the chair, "I come back in a minute. I have to go to the…um bathroom."

"Okay," Callie smirked. Of course she knew the truth but somehow she found it cute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona sat down on a chair and hid her head between her knees as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. She was exhausted and felt like she would puke in any minute. "Are you okay?" a female doctor looked down at her as she jumped up a little. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"It's okay. Yeah, I'm okay," Arizona said but gladly took the glass of water that the woman was offering.

"I'm Dr. Nancy Shepherd," the doctor held out her hand and even sat down besides Arizona.

"Arizona Robbins."

"So, how come you want to become a doctor but can't see an operation?" Nancy asked curiously while she had to wait for her sister.

"I don't really want to become a doctor but we have this project in school and my partner wants to become one. So, we came." Arizona answered honestly.

"Oh, and you started with watching an ortho operation?" Nancy laughed and patted Arizona's back, "Don't worry. I used to faint when I saw blood and now I'm perfectly fine."

"Really?" Arizona asked astonished. She couldn't believe that her fear and disgust would go away.

"Yes, it's a learning process and you're still young." Nancy and Arizona turned around when they heard a teenager running towards them. Arizona could immediately tell from their looks that they were related.

"Nancy, I'm so sorry but…" the girl tried to defend her.

"At what time did I tell you to be here?" Nancy's voice was suddenly harsh and her eyes got mad.

"At nine but…"

"Eight, Amelia! I said EIGHT!" Nancy tried not to scream at her baby sister but somehow she couldn't understand why the youngest of the family was that careless.

"No, you said nine and…"

"Don't argue with me now! Sit down here and wait until I have free time."

"Well, you look free to me now," Amelia answered but rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she slumped down besides Arizona.

"It was nice meeting you, Arizona," Nancy said to Arizona and then stood up.

"How come she's not a bitch to you? Did you sleep with her?" Amelia asked and burst out into laughing when Arizona looked shocked at her with a red face. "That was a joke. My sister is married with kids. Relax! So, you're here for the school project too?"

"Yes."

"What kind of doctor do you want to become? I want to be a neurosurgeon. Like my older brother," Amelia answered proudly and took a sip of her bottle. Arizona couldn't even answer because Amelia's sister told Amelia to come and Callie ran to her excited.  
"It was so cool. They had to bring him back to life. You definitely missed out the best part," Callie looked down at the schedule and couldn't wait for the next operation. "So, it took you a long while at the toilet, huh?"

"What?" Arizona blushed into a deep red, "No, I wasn't at the toilet the whole time. I…I talked to a doctor and met her younger sister who wants to become a neurosurgeon."

"Are you sure you want to watch another operation? Maybe we can ask Dr. Montgomery if you can do something else?" Callie asked a little worried but Arizona shook her head.

"I'm okay. What is the next one?"

"Brain surgery," Callie answered happily, "Wow, I've never seen a real brain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That must hurt so much when she awakes," Amelia and Callie looked down into the room and couldn't stop talking about every little step.

"So that's really your brother assisting there?" Callie was a little jealous that Amelia came from a family where becoming a doctor was kind of normal whereas her own parents wanted to see her in the family business instead of a hospital.

"Yes, that's Derek. The golden child of the family," Amelia whispered.

"And what are you?" Callie smirked at Amelia who rolled her eyes.

"Definitely not the golden child," Amelia laughed and then whispered, "Do you think she'll faint?"

Callie looked back at Arizona who only looked down at the floor instead of watching the operation. "I hope not."

The rest of the day the three spent together and while two of them couldn't wait for the next day, one of them hoped that she would even be able to go through it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Thanks for reading my chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So, I added some known people. I was just in the mood to do so and I love Amelia's character - which doesn't mean that she will play a role..who knows.**_

_**1) Should Amelia become part of the story?**_

_**2) Do you want me to go into the future (grown up Callie and Arizona)?**_

_**3) Any ideas why Arizona should become interested in becoming a doctor?**_

_**4) Are there some scenes you'd like to see?**_

_**Please let me know your thoughts! THANKS!**_


	5. Magic powder

Amelia, Arizona and Callie were in the hospital again and currently eating in the cafeteria. "I can't wait to see the next operation." Amelia was extremely happy in this environment and she loved that she found two new friends.  
Callie agreed with her and took and continued eating as she looked at Arizona who was a little too calm. "Arizona, you don't have to watch operations. I'm sorry that I dragged you to a hospital. I didn't know you're that scare…"

"I'm fine!" Arizona immediately interrupted Callie. She hated the smile on Amelia and Callie's faces and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just stay outside? You're not watching any ways and maybe…"

"I watched every operation!" Arizona lied, "I'm just not enjoying it as much as you two do. When you talk about it, it feels like you forget the fact that all people here are sick. Very sick and could be dying while we watch the operation." Arizona rambled and took another bite of her cake. The hospital was definitely not her favorite place. Everything reminded her of death and sickness: the white walls, the blood, the smelling and all the noises.

"So Callie, the last operation was great, huh? Nobody died and I can't believe that they operated on both eyes at the same time," Amelia smirked and could see the confusion on Callie's face. They had not seen any operation on eyes.

"What?" Callie asked perplexed. "We didn't see…oh…oh, yeah, it was great! Don't you think so too, Arizona?"

Arizona just shrugged her shoulders and ate her sandwich. All the talking about the operations was making her sick and bored.

"She didn't watch, Callie!" Amelia laughed loudly and pointed at Arizona who blushed a little but then shook her head vehemently.

"I DID! That…that patient would now wake up with two hurting eyes. I think…um…one at a time would've been better," Arizona said seriously although she couldn't even remember that operation. She looked confused at the two other young girls when they burst out into laughing. "WHAT?"

"There was no such operation," Amelia laughed loudly as she received a mean glare from a reddened Arizona. "Oh c'mon, don't be mad at us. It's cute how scared you are, right Callie. We find it cute and it's totally okay that you don't want to become a doctor."

"Absolutely," Callie laughed as she held her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona sat outside the hospital and tried not to cry but her tears were falling down like a waterfall. She hid her head in between her knees as she hoped that no one would see her. "Are you sick?" Arizona looked up shocked, wiped her tears away and tried to suppress the next sob but the only thing she managed to do was shaking her head while the tears still rushed down her cheeks. In front of her was a younger girl in a wheelchair. The girl had red hair and smiled sadly up at her. "Will you die soon?"

"What?" Arizona managed to finally stop sobbing and put down her knees, "No, I'm not dying…I…"

"Then why are you crying? Is someone you loved dead?" the girl obviously wouldn't stop and wheeled over to Arizona. Although the girl looked very sick and pale, there was something about her that also glimmered and made Arizona smile softly.

Arizona felt pity with the young girl. She couldn't be older than eight and while she was totally healthy but crying, the younger girl looked extremely sick, was in a wheelchair but still smiled. "Why are you crying?" the girl asked again. Arizona could tell that this girl wanted an answer and probably would continue asking until she got one.

"Um…are you supposed to be outside?" Arizona smiled down and raised an eyebrow as the girl shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to do anything but today the sun is shining. Why are you crying?" the girl asked again and looked up at Arizona with a soft smile.

"You're not giving up, huh? I can tell you're a strong character," Arizona laughed and squeezed the small hand, "Um…I was crying because I can't stand seeing operations and my friends can. I just…I always imagine what could happen and then these images appear in my head."

"Then don't watch them," the small girl said a little confused. "I didn't watch my own operations either." The girl suddenly burst out into loud laughing and made Arizona laugh as well.

Arizona nodded and took a deep breath, "Did you have many operations? My name is Arizona by the way."

"My name is April and I don't know if I had many operations or not. Some of my friends had more. Some less. I had around ten now."

"I'm sorry," Arizona felt pity with her. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to have so many operations.

"It's okay. I'm used to it and the hospital is like my second home. Sometimes it's a little boring though but when I'm big I want to become a doctor," April's face immediately showed a hopeful smile as she talked about her future.

"What's with everyone wanting to become a doctor?" Arizona asked loudly but more to herself but April looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"You can help others and I like my doctors. Without doctors I wouldn't live any more and some make me smile and I want to give other people a chance to live too. Some of my friends died because there wasn't a cure for them and some got to go home because there was a cure. So, I want to get a cure for everything and operate on people so that they don't have to stay in the hospital," Arizona listened carefully to every word and nodded. She looked shocked at April who wheeled to the grass in front of them and tried to get out of her chair. Immediately Arizona walked after her and helped her.

"Are you allowed to do that? Where are your parents?" Arizona sat down in the grass besides April and looked astonished at the young girl that had closed her eyes now and just enjoyed the sunshine.

"I'm not a baby. I'm already turning eight and I'm not allowed to do that but like I said before I'm not allowed to do much but I like to be happy, so I do the things that make me happy!"

"You're a very smart girl," Arizona smiled and closed her eyes too. Both of them stayed like this for a while until Arizona saw the sweat on April's forehead. "Are you, are you okay?" She then saw the tears that the little girl tried to suppress. She was shocked when the happy girl suddenly lunged forward and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into Arizona's chest. "Shhh, it's okay." Arizona had never experienced such a situation and tried to calm down the little girl who was now almost on top of her. She didn't know what to say but put her hands around April's cheeks and made the smaller girl look down at her.

"I don't want to die," April whispered sadly.

"And I don't want you to die either. So, how about we go inside and you show me where you live right now?"

"I don't want to go inside." April put her head on top of Arizona's chest again and took a deep breath, "My best friend died today because of cancer. I have cancer too and if I go inside I'll be the next. We wanted to be healthy together again."

Arizona tried to suppress her own tears – she could totally understand the younger girl's fear. Who wouldn't be sad and scared in such a situation?

"Oh my god!" Arizona said loudly and was glad that April immediately looked down at her. "Don't move your hand." April immediately looked down at her hand and saw a butterfly sitting on it. A small smile appeared on the girl's face that made Arizona's smile even huger. "Don't you know what they say about butterflies?"

April shook her head and looked curiously down at Arizona. "Butterflies have magic power. They do a spell on you and help you to become healthy again. Their powder is very powerful and right now this butterfly chose you to be your protector."

"Really?" April asked hopefully and smiled down at the butterfly. She definitely wanted to believe this story.

"Yup, but when it is gone we should go inside and take a napkin to put the invisible magic powder that's on your hand now on a napkin and that napkin into a box. So when you need it, you just put a bit powder on you." The butterfly flew away and with one jump Arizona got up, pulled April into her embrace and told her to hold her own hand so that the powder wouldn't fall to the ground. Both of them ran laughingly to the wheelchair and immediately as April sat down in it, Arizona started pushing it fast.

"Go away, I need the magic powder. Go away!" April laughed loudly as they paced through the hall, "I live in room 256"

Doctors and nurses looked shocked after them and when they finally came into the room, April ran to her desk and gave Arizona a napkin.

"We have to be really careful," Arizona took the napkin and pretended to take of all the powder on the small hand, "Wow, that's so much." She then put the napkin into a box. "You're a very lucky girl." Two other small kids came over to them and looked into the box.

"What happened?" A young boy asked and rolled his eyes when April told him the story. "That's not true. There isn't such thing as magic powder."

"Oh, who says that?" Arizona challenged the young boy and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not five, okay?" the boy said back.

"Well, I'm neither as you can see and I'm 100% sure that it's true. Just look into the box. Most of the time the powder is invisible but sometimes you can see some colors but only if you believed in it."

"Well, then I won't see it," the boy said a little annoyed. Arizona hoped that it was working and looked down at the three kids, "Well, then lets try. But we have to get outside for a second." She was glad that the kids agreed and when they didn't look she put in some of her sweet sugar in different colors. Right now she was glad that she still ate that stuff. When they came inside again and opened the box, the kids gasped.

"See!" April showed them.

"Be careful. You need the powder," Arizona told her immediately and then put a finger inside the box and tasted it. "Yup, that's true powder."

"We can eat it?" the other girl asked and licked her finger immediately as well.

"Well, just one time," the kids looked up surprised and even the skeptical boy smiled wildly.

The rest of the day Arizona spent with the kids and told them one story after another. To her surprise the Peds station wasn't cold and white at all. Although there were sick kids everywhere, there was lots of laughter and smiles and drawings too. She was currently sitting on the ground with some cuties and drawing lot of butterflies on a big paper when Amelia and Callie came inside.

"Here you are. We looked for you everywhere!" Callie said a little annoyed and angry but couldn't help but smile when she saw that Arizona didn't only have color on her fingers but also in her face. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot the time," Arizona looked at her watch and jumped up.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" a small girl looked up at Arizona with big pleading eyes.

"Um…I don't know if I can but I try, okay?"

"Yeeeeah!" All kids ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Arizona laughed loudly and gave each one a big hug and then walked over to her friends.

"Well, looks like you finally found some friends your age," Amelia joked and received a slap from Arizona onto her shoulder.

Xxxxxx

The next days were perfect for Arizona. She suddenly loved spending time in the hospital and playing with all those little kids. Callie had never seen anyone that was such a magnet to kids. They worshiped her and everything Arizona did was something they wanted to do too. Callie watched how Arizona read to them and couldn't help but smile.

"Do you always watch your friends like that?" Amelia came over to Callie who was still standing in between the door.

"What?"

"I asked whether you always watch your friends like that? Because if you looked at me that way I'd probably end up sticking my tongue into your mouth," Amelia laughed when Callie looked extremely shocked at her.

"You should really learn to filter!" The last week the three of them had become pretty close and had even spent lots of time outside the hospital. Callie was glad that she had some new friends because her best friend Addie was occupied with Tim nonstop, which also annoyed Arizona who felt like her brother didn't have any time for her any more.

"Filtering is no fun," Amelia answered and took a big bite from her sandwich and watched Arizona too, "She's cute. I totally get why you stare at her like you picture her naked and if I was into the L-word, I'd definitely grab…"

"AMELIA! Shut up. I'm not into the L-word either."

"Really, could've fooled me. Maybe you're not in the L-world but Zo is definitely into the C-world and you're into the A-world." Amelia whimpered when Callie hit her hard at her shoulder. "OW! Torres, don't be such a bully all the time."

Callie could feel a blush when Arizona wheeled over to them. She tried not to look at Arizona's perfect legs but into her face but the next moment Arizona lost her balance and fell right into Callie's arms. Both of them looked at each other for a while and reddened.

"Do you have to wear those stupid heelys? You'll end up breaking your bones," Callie told Arizona and pushed her back into a standing position.

"Well, then it's a good thing that you want to become an orthopedic surgeon, huh?" Amelia laughed and received another slap from Callie. The three of them then walked outside to get to Arizona's home. Arizona's parents had invited all of them to their home to get to know their children's new friends. Arizona always hated when their parents did that because most of the time it ended in being embarrassed.

"So, are you really considering becoming a doctor now?" Callie asked Arizona who wheeled besides them and shrugged her shoulder.

"Don't know yet. But it's fun with the kids," Arizona ran a bit and then wheeled again.

"Are you really fifteen?" Amelia joked and took a cigarette out of her pocket. She gave one to Callie too but both of them looked shocked down at Arizona when the smallest blonde took the cigarettes out of their mouths and threw them on the floor.

"ZO!" Amelia yelled at her and rolled her eyes.

"Don't Zo me. My father will kill me and you if he smells any cigarette smoke and trust me he can make you cry!"

Amelia and Callie looked at each other and burst out into laughing while they took another cigarette and started smoking. "Chill out, Zo. We're not twelve and your father can't be that bad!"

xxxxxxx

Are some of you still reading? I hope you enjoyed it! Cheers ;-)!


	6. The Robbins family

**_Hello you!_**

**_Thanks for opening this chapter ;-)! I have good and bad news. Good one: I managed to update with a looong chapter. Extra extra long. Bad news: Life caught up with me and I have to study hard and won't be able to update for some time! I'm so sorry. I hope that the few people who read my story won't be that mad!_**

**_Now, enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Your Caseyjr!_**

xxxx

Tim waited in front of the house when Arizona, Callie and Amelia finally arrived. He jumped up and said hi to everyone and then looked down at his nervous sister. "Look into the garden."

Arizona did and immediately gasped. _Not again!_ She had hoped that her dad would not end up forcing them to play games but obviously she was wrong, very wrong. Immediately she ran into the house and into the kitchen. She didn't want anyone to think of them as weird, army brats or anything else this time. "MOM!"

"Honey, you're home. Dinner is almost ready. Addison, Mark and Teddy are already upstairs. Where are Amelia and Callie?" Barbara asked nicely and looked into the oven.

"Mom! We don't want to play games. We're not ten any more and it's embarrassing. Please stop dad!"

"ARIZONA MARIE ROBBINS!" Arizona immediately flinched and turned around to see her dad in his marine uniform. She widened her eyes in shock and shook her head. When she was younger she had found it funny and cool when her dad had showed up like this but now, as a teenager, she didn't label her dad as cool any more.

"DAD!" Arizona almost screamed while she tried to form words.

"Little miss, you don't dad me. It's not nice of you to let your friends waiting outside. You introduce them to me right now." Arizona could feel how the tears rushed into her eyes. She hated it that she always got teary eyes when she was mad at her dad but somehow she couldn't help it. She stomped to the door and looked madly up at Tim.

"I tried to convince him! Don't look at me like that," Tim defended himself and then looked at Amelia and Callie, "Arizona probably already told you. Our family is crazy and our dad, well…" Tim stopped when his dad stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Arizona had one on her shoulder too and blushed into a deep red.

"Um…hello Colonel Robbins. My name is Callie Torres and it's nice to meet you. Thank you for the invitation. We are looking forward to your wife's delicious cooking." Callie held out her hand politely while everyone looked shocked at her. Callie definitely knew how to impress the Colonel. The Colonel looked very pleased down at Callie and shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. A friend with very good manners you have here." Daniel Robbins smiled and then looked down at Amelia who suddenly blushed into the deepest red. Amelia was not a person who felt intimidated by anyone but the Colonel definitely had that effect on her. "And who are you, miss?"

"Um…Amy…I mean…Amelia…um…Shepherd. Yes, thanks that…you…I'm…" Amelia started to stutter and shook Daniel's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," the Colonel said politely but then changed into a serious tone again, "How old are you two?"

"Sixteen, sir," Callie answered for both of them but wondered why the big man asked them that.

"Do you think it's good for you to smoke at that age?"

Amelia and Callie looked extremely shocked at the figure of authority and then whispered a "no."

"You two are lucky that we should not let my wife waiting. So we talk later about your smoking habits," Daniel Robbins said with his deep voice while both, Amelia and Callie, blushed into a deep red and could feel their heart race. _Would he really talk to them about smoking?_

They followed him into the living room and gasped again but this time with a sparkle in their eyes. Barbara Robbins had definitely outdone herself with the cooking. The whole table was full of delicious stuff.

"Oh, hello my dears. Is it okay to hug you?" the perky older blonde asked the two and gave each one a tight hug. Callie couldn't understand how different two parents could be. While the Colonel was extremely strict and didn't really smile at them, Barbara seemed like a cute happy elf. "Don't be scared, darling. He's just joking with you." Barbara took Amelia's hand and pulled her into the living room. She knew her husband loved the effect he could have on others and loved to exaggerate from time to time.

"Who'd think that big mouth Amelia would finally shut up?" Callie joked to Tim who laughed loudly. They all sat down: Teddy, Addie, Amelia, Mark, Callie, Daniel, Barbara, Tim and Arizona. Of course Daniel stood up and started his speech.

"Here we go," Arizona mumbled and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"First of all, I'd like to thank my wife for this delicious meal. You've outdone yourself darling. And second, I'd like to welcome you all to the Robbins household. As you may see, I'm a retired marine. My lovely son and daughter probably already told you what it means living in a marine's household. I promised them not to get into telling why we named our daughter Arizona or how proud I am of my son that he wants to join the marines too." Everyone looked up at Daniel with a smile except of the Robbins siblings. They always hated it when their dad made such a scene. "And as a marine I stick to my promise. So I'll keep this short and…" everyone could tell that Daniel wanted to say more but when he looked at his children he nodded, "I hope you enjoy the day with us." He sat down and to Tim's and Arizona's surprise their dad didn't say more.

xxxxxxxx

"This is delicious!" Callie said with glitter in her eyes. "What are the ingredients?"

"Callie loves cooking, Mrs. Robbins." Addison explained.

"Oh that's awesome, sweetheart. Maybe we could cook together from time to time? I'd always wanted to get my kids into cooking but my kids have two left hands. Especially this young woman here," Barbara kissed Arizona's head.

"Mom!" Arizona whined and tried not to look at Callie who laughed loudly. Something about Callie made Arizona feel uncomfortable and whenever Callie laughed at her or with her, Arizona tent to blush and had butterflies in her stomach. The dinner was perfect, everyone talked and laughed with each other while they enjoyed each other's presence. After dinner Callie and Barbara went into the kitchen to talk about food while the others were outside.

xxxxxxx

"Mark, you need to work out more! I'm old and I still beat you! This is unacceptable," Daniel laughed loudly when Mark lay on the ground and sweated heavily after doing some push-ups. Somehow Mark had not left the Colonel's side for a minute and it felt like he wanted to impress the man. "My daughter would beat you in your sleep." Daniel pulled his arm around Arizona and kissed her forehead. When he saw Callie walking outside he then remembered that he wanted to talk to Amelia and Callie. "Amelia and Callie, could you please come into my office now?"

Amelia looked up shocked, as if she was in big troubles, then she looked at Callie who had an equally shocked visage.

"Dad, please…," Arizona tried to intervene but her dad didn't even listen to her and went into the office with the two girls.

xxxxxx

Callie felt very uncomfortable in the office and looked around. There were lots of pictures of the family. Especially one picture caught her attention. It was a picture where Arizona sat on the Colonel's lap. She looked around four years old and both of them smiled widely into the camera. Callie could now see where the Robbins siblings got their cute dimples from.

"Sit down please," the Colonel told them. Neither Amelia nor Callie knew what was coming next. "Do you smoke on a regular basis?"

Amelia immediately shook her head but stopped when the Colonel continues talking, "And don't lie to me. I can smell and see liars and I have a truth detector that we used in the old days."

"No sir, I don't," Callie said honestly. Normally she just smoked when others did or on parties. The Colonel then looked at Amelia who looked like she was a ten year old who was lectured.

"Um…I…I…do," Amelia whispered and held her hands tightly.

"Do your parents know about it?"

"No," Amelia immediately shook her head while Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"Mine probably don't care. Most of the time they are on business trips, sir."

"I see," the Colonel stood up and started a beamer. Amelia and Callie wondered what was coming next and looked at the picture on the white wall now.

"This is my brother," the Colonel said when they saw a man on the picture, "Dr. Lucas Robbins." He switched to the next photo that showed him as a younger man together with his brother who smoked. "When he started smoking, he thought it was cool. You attract the ladies and you feel like a real man." When the next photo came up, they saw Lucas Robbins in a hospital bed looking very sick. "He started smoking because it was cool but it became an addiction and he couldn't stop. He didn't even stop when he was lying in an hospital bed because of lung cancer."

Callie and Amelia looked even more shocked when they saw a picture of two lungs, "Right now your lung looks like the left one. Healthy, normal and strong. If you continue smoking, your lung will look like the right one. Unhealthy and weak. Do you want that?" The Colonel looked down at the shocked girls. Both of them immediately shook their heads. "Good. I'm a man who saw many people dying because they fought for their country. They fought to protect our lives and I honor and thank them for that every day. In some way, their deaths made sense. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," Callie answered and was confused by the tears in Amelia's eyes.

"Good because I am also a man who doesn't accept that people throw away their own lives by poisoning themselves with drugs and by not being careful with themselves. This is your body, take care of it and be responsible. If you want to end up sick, in a hospital bed and dying, then continue smoking but if you don't, then stop. Is that clear?" Daniel Robbins looked down madly at the girls. He could tell that both of them were shocked by his little speech and it made him happy but when he saw the tears in Amelia's eyes, he felt a little guilty.

"Yes sir!" Callie answered shocked while Amelia nodded and looked down sadly onto the floor as the tears suddenly rushed into her eyes and fell down her cheek. Callie looked over to her and didn't know what to do. Of course the Colonel was intimidating – very intimidating – but she didn't have to cry. Suddenly Amelia's sobbing got louder and Callie felt pity with her as Amelia tried to suppress the tears and wiped them away all the time.

"Callie, would you please leave the room?" The Colonel told Callie who widened her eyes in shock. _What would he do to Amelia? _ She stood up and hesitated but then went outside where she realized that she had hold her breath inside that office. Shocked she walked to the others where Arizona immediately came to her with wide eyes when she saw how pale Callie was.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked worried and looked up at Callie.

"Um…yeah. I think so," Callie sat down on a chair and wondered how it must feel to grow up with a Colonel.

"Where's Amelia?"

"Still inside with the Colonel. She um…he made her cry and…"

"WHAT?" Arizona shrieked and immediately ran inside and into the office. She wanted to yell at her dad, although she knew that yelling at her father meant crying afterwards, but when she saw her friend crying in her dad's arms, she was confused. "Dad!" Arizona was even more confused when she saw that her dad had tears in his eyes too. Slowly she walked outside again and closed the door. _What was that?_

Xxxxxxxx

Amelia didn't remember when she had cried that much the last time. She felt horrible and it felt like every feeling that she had tried to suppress since she was a small girl, had come up. To her surprise the Colonel didn't yell at her. No, he was very caring and let her cry into his chest.

"I miss him although I don't even remember that much!" Amelia was relieved talking about her dad that had been shot in front of her when she had only been five years old.

"You will always miss your dad but it's a good thing. It means that you loved him so much and he's still in here. In your heart," the Colonel answered soft and patted her back.

"Do you, um….sir, miss your dad too?" The Colonel had told Amelia that his dad had died when he had been a small boy.

"Oh yeah, every day. But for me it feels like I'm honoring him by missing him. He's part of me and he's the reason why my daughter is named Arizona. I know that it's hard, Amelia but remember that there are people out there who are living and love you very much. And even our fathers died way too early, the time we had with them was a good one, one we can remember and although you don't remember it consciously, subconsciously you still do because some characteristics you have come from him. You know, the first three years as a child are very important. You have to learn everything, your parents and some of your siblings are your role models and you get to know the world. And in these three years he was there for you and from what you've told me, he was a great father. I know that this doesn't help that much but there are people out there who don't have such fathers and as hard as that may sound, you are lucky that you had a great one, even just for five years."

Amelia nodded and wiped her tears as she got into a sitting position again and smiled at the Colonel. "Thank you."

"Of course. You can talk to me whenever you want. Don't keep such things inside." The Colonel offered.

"Thank you, sir," Amelia nodded, "And um…I'm sorry your brother died too."

The Colonel smiled softly, "Oh no, Lucas didn't die. He was lucky and survived the cancer but finally gave up smoking. How about we go outside now and have some fun?"

Amelia nodded and took a deep breath as she stood up.

"Don't tell anyone that on my old days I'm getting soft," the Colonel jokes and squeezed Amelia's shoulder. Both of them laughed when they went outside the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone looked confused at the Colonel and Amelia when they went outside. It was obvious that Amelia had cried. The Colonel immediately walked over to his wife while the girls walked to Amelia.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. He always tells this story and I don't know why he…" Arizona tried to apologize but Amelia smiled softly.

"I like your father and I really want to play the game now," she said and walked to the Colonel. She was definitely not in the mood to tell everyone why she had cried and left them confused.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, are you ready to play?" They were all standing in the big garden and wondered what kind of game the marine had in mind.

"So, it's an easy game. We have two teams and different games. Each team can choose one member to do the task. I divide you into teams now."

"Arizona, Mark, Amelia, you're in my team. Callie, Addison, Tim, Barbara and Teddy you're in the other team. Choose a teamname now!" They all got together and discussed some names. Finally the Colonel described the rules to Team Battleship and Team Thunderstorm.

"Okay, game number one. You see all those barriers there. You have to jump and run over it, carry the golden egg with the spoon from there and put it into this basket. It must not be destroyed. You have to be fast but also careful with the egg." Everyone nodded and started to discuss who would start.

Tim and Mark were the first. "Be prepared to loose, Robbins!"

"Be prepared to fall into the mud, sinking battleship," Tim joked and made fun of their teamname.

"Ready steady go!" The Colonel said and made everyone shriek when he held a fake gun in the air and pulled the trigger, which was very loud.

"DANIEL!" Barbara rolled her eyes. Sometimes her husband was just a big boy.

Mark and Tim ran as fast as they could. But contrary to Mark, Tim was used to such games and training. Their father made sure that his kids would always stay in shape and working out before school was normal for Arizona and Tim. Everyone cheered loudly as they ran and when Tim reached his team and Addison started to run, Team Battleship encouraged Mark to go faster. Immediately Amelia started to run now too.

"C'mon Amelia, faster!" Arizona clapped her hands loudly when she saw that Callie was already running. In the end Team Thunderstorm won and celebrated themselves by dancing around.

"Yeah, wait to the next game. We still have lots of chances. This was a pity point," Daniel whispered and kissed his wife softly.

"That was fun!" Addison said loudly and hugged Tim tightly who kissed her head.

After lots of mini games, the Colonel decided that it was time for the end game.

"So, since it's 5 to 5, the winner of this game will be the winner of all. There is a basket with this," everyone smiled when the Colonel held up a water balloon. "Don't think that this is just a water balloon. It's filled with stuff. Stuff you definitely don't want on your body."

"Like what?" Callie asked curiously but this time a little shier. She couldn't get the lecture out her head and those lung pictures would haunt her for a while but nevertheless she had a lot of fun at their household and wished that she had a family like the Robbins siblings had.

"Well, Callie, like fish smell, honey and so on. Nothing dangerous and each one of you gets such a blue suit so that your clothes won't be ruined. It's easy to understand. One against one. You are connected to each other with an elastic line. Your aim is to hit the other with the balloon but also not to get hit. Every team chooses an order."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The game started and at first the Colonel played against his own son. "Be prepared to get down, dad!" Tim yelled but gasped when the first balloon hit him in his face. It was tomato sauce and immediately he started to run to the basket to get one of the balloons as well but the Colonel pulled at the line and made Tim fall to the ground. Tim pulled too and in the end both of them were trying to get to the baskets of each Team.

"Time is up!" Arizona cheered. "One point for Team Battleship!"

Tim and the Colonel laughed loudly as they tried to get rid of all the mud on their clothes now.

"Next ones are Arizona against Callie!" the Colonel said and squeezed Arizona's shoulders.

"Is it okay to get more than one balloon at a time, sir?" Callie asked while the line was put around her and Arizona. She was a very competitive character and was glad that she had to play against Arizona.

"Of course."

"Be prepared to loose!" Callie smirked at Arizona who just raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Both of them started running immediately but Callie being stronger, managed to go to the basket while Arizona tried in vain to reach hers and fell on her knees when Callie suddenly ran in her direction.

"Aaaaaaa…" she screamed and before she could grab a balloon Callie threw one at her. But Arizona wouldn't be called Arizona when she knew how to play this game. She ducked immediately, caught one of her own and threw it right at Callie's face. "HA! Didn't expect that, huh?"

Callie looked shocked down at Arizona and ran back to her basket, dragging Arizona along with her. All of them laughed loudly when finally Arizona had to run around like crazy while Callie chased her.

"Arizona, take a balloon!" Mark screamed at her.

"What do you think I'm trying? Aaaaa…" Arizona screamed when Callie suddenly tackled her to the ground and threw a balloon full of honey into her face. "Ewwwwww," Arizona tried to push Callie off of her but Callie just sat on her belly and took the next one but shrieked when Arizona slung her legs around her and made her fall backwards.

"That's my girl!" Daniel said proudly to his wife.

It ended in a wrestling match between Arizona and Callie and although Callie was bigger and heavier, Arizona definitely didn't give up but in the end Callie had her pinned to the ground again. "Nooooooo!" Arizona laughed loudly while Callie sat on top of her. She held her hands in front of her face to avoid the balloon but it was too late and her hair was already covered in blue. Both girls smiled at each other and looked deeply into their eyes. Neither of them realized that both of them felt the same: excited and confused while many thoughts ran through their minds and they kept staring.

_I like her on top of me. Shit, did I just think that?_

_God, those blue eyes and dimples are so cute. _

_Wow, she has awesome boobs. Arizona! Stop it. You can't stare at her boobs. _

_I wished I could kiss her gorgeous lips. Fuck! What's happening with me? She's a…she!_

_She's so beautiful. Oh god, what is that feeling? Why do I like her hands on my breast?_

_Stop it Callie. You must not picture her naked. Shit, I can feel her nipples through the bra. _

Both of them blushed into a deep read when they realized that they weren't alone. They looked down at Callie's hand, who was still on Arizona's breast. Immediately Callie jumped down from Arizona and didn't know what to say but blush and look away while the others had different thoughts about what they had just seen.

_Did Callie grab Arizona's boob? (Addison)_

_Shit, a girl on girl scene between Callie and Arizona would be…so….oh god, I have to stop picturing them naked. (Mark)_

_Oh. My. God. Maybe they have a crush on each other? (Teddy)_

_Finally! (Tim)_

_Get a room, you two! (Amelia)_

_Well, well, my daughter has her first crush. They are cute. (Barbara)_

_Next time my team has to win. (The Colonel)_

Arizona was happy when her father interrupted the silence, "Team Thunderbird won. Now get rid of all the dirt on your clothes and then sit down at the table to eat the cake my lovely wife made for us!"

_I wanna eat HER and not the cake. CALLIE, you did not just think that. What is happening? I need to talk to Addie. (Callie)_

_Her lips. Why does she have such lips? Don't stare at her. Don't stare at her. What is wrong with me? She's a girl. Am I gay? Oh god, what if I am? Why do I want her to be my first kiss? I need to talk to Tim. (Arizona)_

_xxxxxxxx_

**Did you like it? I have no clue how many of you are still reading this story and actually enjoying it. It would be lovely if you let me know what you liked/disliked and if you have any suggestions/ideas. Thank you so much and happy easter!**


End file.
